


STFU

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Shorts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus tires of Walbura Black's portrait</p>
            </blockquote>





	STFU




End file.
